The Green Eyed Devil
by the Chronic Meltdown
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha was a jealous person. This is what happens when Arisa and Suzuka try to give her 'advice'. NanoFate. Happy Belated Valentine's Day.


The Green Eyed Devil

She was a jealous person.

The realization had left her stumped. In fact, the epiphany had left her so bewildered that it had shown on her face and therefore proved to be most entertaining to Arisa and Suzuka.

Personally, she was not amused.

"Nee, Nanoha-chan…what's with that face?" Arisa asked teasingly.

Her blonde friend was grinning widely. She twitched, flustered.

"Don't be mean, Arisa. She was born with it." Hayate inserted, nudging her lightly with her elbow.

"Mou, Hayate-chan…Leave me alone…" Nanoha complained, sighing softly. "I'm not in a good mood."

Much to her increasing (and uncalled for) irritation, the two laughed at her and shared quick high fives behind her back. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had been pestering her since that morning.

"Uhn…" Arisa groaned after a while, "I miss Suzuka…"

Nanoha lifted her head from her hands at stared at her incredulously.

"You just saw her ten minutes ago."

The blonde pouted and stretched along over the bench.

"No comments from the peanut gallery."

Hayate grinned, and said, "Yes, at least _we're_ not constantly going," she cleared her throat and prepared for her best Nanoha interpretation, "_'Mou, Fate-chan's taking a long time…' '…I wonder what Fate-chan is doing…' 'Fate-chan looks cute with pink ribbons, don't you think?'_ Oh, oh, and my personal favorite!" She leaned on her shoulder and peered up at her mock lovingly, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and purposely ignoring the glower of the White Devil. "_'Fate-chan…I lo- '_"

Nanoha decided to shift drastically in her seat and let gravity do the rest. She took a strange, sadistic pleasure in hearing her friend's yelp.

"Ouch…" Hayate grumbled, rubbing her side. "That hurt…"

Nanoha just sighed. She picked up on her trail of thought.

She was jealous, _and_ incredibly possessive. In all honesty, it was a bit alarming. She sighed again.

"Oh, come on, Nanoha-chan…you don't really think Fate-chan's going to accept that guy's confession, do you?"

The brown haired girl blinked.

"What?" She asked slowly, as if coming out of a daze. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

"Did you just say, 'confession'?"

Hayate frowned, confused. That wasn't what she thought Nanoha would be upset about.

"Uh, yes…I did…"

She shot out of her seat.

"She's being asked out on a date?!"

It was shock. Pure, paralyzing shock. Her headache suddenly increased in magnitude.

"I thought they were just friends! I thought they were going to arrange another one of those study sessions!"

Arisa and Suzuka both stared at her. She stared back, horrified.

"…Are you serious?" They deadpanned, and Takamachi Nanoha faintly noticed that the world was tilting a little.

XxX

On the way back home, Fate Testarossa was quieter than usual.

It made Nanoha _nervous_ and _uneasy_.

"Ne, Fate-chan…" She began, lips curling into a familiar smile. Something safe. The one thing that would not betray what she was feeling. "…Are you okay?"

The burgundy eyed blonde smiled back at her crookedly. Her stomach flipped and she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I'm fine. Why?"

She hesitated as fingers brushed against hers while they walked. Looking back at Fate, she saw that the girl was gazing at her inquisitively, warm curiosity evident in her expression.

"You seem…quiet." She replied, and carefully threaded their fingers together.

Fate glanced down at her linked hands, and with a look of pure adoration, removed her hand from the half hearted embrace and took her hand completely. Nanoha felt hot all over. The blonde's skin had always been so soft.

"I'm okay now."

And after that, Nanoha was quite comfortable with the silence.

XxX

"The little creep's been staring in her direction the whole morning."

She glowered in his direction, sinking low in her seat and placing her head on top of her arms. On the seat to her right, Suzuka glanced up at the boy sitting right behind Fate at the front of the class. She smiled, really quite amused with the way Nanoha was acting.

"I think he has to, Nanoha-chan…She sits in front of him."

She scowled.

"He's sniffing in her direction, Suzuka-chan! He's a freak!"

Her friend sighed.

"He has a _cold_."

"Then he. Should stay. _Away_. Where he belongs."

At this, Suzuka grinned.

"Why _should he_ stay away?"

Nanoha suddenly shot up and twisted in her seat to face her. She appeared to be outraged, her expression filled with the nicest hints of painful indignation.

"Because he's an idiot, that's why!"

Somehow, she was really quite aware of the fact that she had said it a little too loudly. Eyes bore straight at her from all sides. Even more so the pair of startling burgundy.

Her face burned.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Takamachi-san?"

"…No, sir…"

She sank low in her seat again, glaring at Suzuka when she began snickering into the palm of her hand.

"You've been spending too much time with Arisa-chan…" She muttered under her breath.

This was dignified with no answer.

XxX

"You're jealous."

At this, she choked on juice.

"What?!" She sputtered violently, sending an incredulous and hopefully intimidating glare at Yuuno, who simply smiled and continued eating. "I am _not_! I'm just rightfully concerned, as Fate's best friend, that that….that…_thing_…" She couldn't bring herself to call him a creep; he'd long since crossed that line, "…is going to be Fate-chan's newly acquired stalker!"

Hayate and Arisa laughed at her. Loudly. People from other tables glanced at theirs. Nanoha flushed brightly.

"Be quiet!" She hissed.

"Oh, but come on, Nanoha!" Hayate prodded her side with an elbow. "It's obvious. You and Fate-chan have been _this close_," She pressed her fingers together as a demonstration, "since the Lost Logia incident happened."

"So you're jealous." Arisa continued, fiddling with a fry, "It's probably natural."

Nanoha's brain decided to take a vacation.

"But- I'm not in love with Fate-chan!"

There was a sudden, crippling silence. Arisa dropped her fry, while Hayate jumped from her seat and shouted, "I knew it!", and Yuuno's fork landed on the floor. All eyes in the cafeteria bore into her. She looked at the table, feeling somehow anxious.

"We never said you were in love with her…" Yuuno said slowly, and Nanoha looked up to see Suzuka approaching over his shoulder.

Arisa, newly recovered, added, "We just said you were jealous." She sounded nervous, "Which is actually more than we can say for Fate-chan, 'cause she's in love with _you_ and-"

Suzuka slapped the back of Arisa's head. The damage was already done. Nanoha was stupefied.

"What?"

It was as though the temperature had risen a few degrees. A few _hundred_.

XxX

Fate Testarossa finally finished shaping her batter. She had arranged them in neat rows and molded them. She smiled crookedly, making more than one heart beat faster than usual.

"Done." She said proudly.

One of the boys tentatively approached her.

"Er…Testarossa-san…what are those?"

She blinked.

"They're hearts."

"Hearts?" The boy said, allowing himself to think that she was terribly endearing for making horribly shaped cookies.

"Yes." She smiled again, this time a bit confused.

"Do you want to use my ove-?"

"Fate-chan!"

The beautiful blonde turned to face her red-faced best friend.

"Mm?" She hummed sweetly, peering at Nanoha with warm eyes.

"I-I-I want your cookies in my oven!" The girl shouted, and immediately flushed, seemingly upset while a few boys in the class snickered.

Fate was caught off guard and had to suppress the (hopefully) natural urge to think perversely.

"O-okay." She agreed, and took her tray over to Nanoha.

Whom she noticed would constantly glower in the boy's direction.

It sufficed to say that Fate Testarossa was very confused.

XxX

"F-Fate-chan…"

The blonde girl blinked, smiled, and looked up into eyes of slate blue.

"Nanoha." She hummed the name, and did not at all notice the way her best friend shivered. "Hi."

She was delighted when the girl sat down on the bench beside her. And concerned when she began fidgeting.

"Uhm…"

She took her hand in hers.

"Are you okay?"

"Fate-chanIloveyou!" She blurted out.

Then fidgeted again and looked very awkward with a blush painting her cheeks. Fate felt horrible for having to say, "What? I'm sorry…I didn't quite catch that."

Nanoha let out a shuddering breath and, looking really quite horrified, looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Your cookies were good."

Fate tilted her head and smiled crookedly, squeezing Nanoha's hand.

"Thank you."

XxX

After the ridiculous failure of trying to confess her feelings, Takamachi Nanoha decided to hire a prep team. This prep team was the best around. It was led by the great Yagami Hayate, after all.

"Alright, once you confess your love to her and she says she loves you back," Arisa drawled, sprawled on Nanoha's couch while said girl sat in the middle of the room with Hayate and Suzuka on either side of her, "what're you gonna do?"

The brown haired girl's mouth twitched up into a smile.

"I'm gonna faint." She stated flatly.

Suzuka giggled into the palm of her hand, and said, "How cute."

Nanoha twitched.

"Well, I suppose I can picture that…" Hayate said softly, before violently grabbing the girl's face and twisting it around to face her, "But wrong! You will grab her, shove her against a telephone pole, and kiss her senseless! And then you can grope her!"

Takamachi Nanoha glowered unconvincingly, a blush painted on her cheeks, while her friends erupted in laughter. They all grinned back at her, unhindered.

"You will proclaim your passionate love for each other, and then take it back to her place!" Arisa interjected, cackling evilly, "Got it?"

"Oh," Nanoha huffed, "I knew this wouldn't work."

She then fired her prep team for being entirely unhelpful.

XxX

When Takamachi Nanoha showed up with a banner, most people just shrugged and thought it was for some school activity. It wasn't.

Fate Testarossa was confused when Nanoha stood in front of her after school and fidgeted.

"Uhm…"

The girl's face was red. Fate resisted the urge to grin.

"Fate-chan…I have something to tell you."

The blonde allowed herself a smile.

"Okay…What is it?"

That was when Takamachi opened up the banner. It said, 'I love you' in big red letters.

When Fate smiled again, her eyes were shining. A party went on full-force inside her head.

"I love you too."

"No, I mean…" Nanoha hesitated, "I mean, I'm in love with you."

Fate grinned.

"So, is this the part where I confess the fact that I'm guilty of knowing that for a while now?"

The other girl frowned suddenly.

"But how? I just figured it out yesterday."

Fate shrugged.

"I had hints. You know, the staring, the smiles, the 'I love you, Fate-chan's while you were asleep during sleepovers…the blatant jealousy." She explained matter-of-factly, and then paused for a second before continuing, "Although that line yesterday, with the cookies in the oven…yeah, that was weird."

Nanoha blushed and hid behind the banner. Smiling gently, the blonde girl took it from her hands, put it on her desk, and hugged her.

"I must be weird too, though, since I thought it was cute." She admitted, and sighed softly when Nanoha hugged her back. "I _love_ you, Nanoha."

The brown haired girl grinned foolishly.

"Yay…"

"So, be honest about the cookies. They were pretty bad, weren't they?"

"…About as bad as your English grades…"

"…Ouch."

"I'm sorry! I was just being honest! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm so, so sorry, Fa-"

She kissed her to shut her up.

**A/N: **Yep. Happy Belated Valentine's.


End file.
